wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Piętnastoletni kapitan/Cz.2/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Piętnastoletni kapitan Wieści o doktorze Livingstone. Zostawszy sama, pani Weldon myślała, iż ma tydzień czasu do namysłu, zanim Negoro zgłosi się do niej po stanowczą odpowiedź; może więc rozważyć, co ma postanowić. Na jego uczciwość nie mogła liczyć, ale chciwość nikczemnika dawała wszelkę rękojmię, że skoro uważa ją za towar, który tak korzystnie sprzedać postanowił, do pewnego przynajmniej czasu strzedz ją będzie od wszelkiego niebezpieczeństwa. Wiedziała, że odebrawszy list mąż jej nie zawaha się przedsięwziąć niebezpiecznej podróży w te najgroźniejsze okolice Afryki, lecz jakąż miała pewność, że raz ściągnąwszy go do Kazonde i wziąwszy sto tysięcy dolarów, dozwolą mu potem zabrać żonę, synka i kuzyna Benedykta i odjechać? Nietylko niesumienność Alweza i Negora, ale prosty kaprys królowej Moiny mógłby tego nie dopuścić… Może uda się obmyślić, jaki inny środek powrócenia do męża, nie narażając go na tak odległą i niebezpieczną podróż… Gdyby tak oznaczyć jakieś bezpieczniejsze miejsce, skąd łatwiej mogliby dostać się do Ameryki i gdyby niecni handlarze zgodzili się na ten warunek?… Oto nad czem rozmyśliwała we dnie i w nocy. Pewna także była, iż jeśli Negoro zostawił jej osiem dni do namysłu, to zapewne dla tego, iż tyle czasu potrzeba mu było dla przygotowania się do drogi. Czy w samej rzeczy rozłączyłby mnie z dzieckiem, jeśli nie zgodzę się na jego żądanie? pytała sama siebie… W tej chwili Janek wbiegł do pokoju; matka pochwyciła go w objęcia i przycisnęła do siebie, jak gdyby Negoro już czyhał na niego. – Co tobie, mamo, masz jakieś zmartwienie? – zapytał chłopczyna. – Nie, nie, mój Janku, tylko myślałam o ojcu, któregośmy tak dawno nie widzieli. – Ach! prawda, mamo, bardzo dawno, i ja tęsknię do niego, czy przyjedzie do nas? – O nie… nie… nie trzeba, żeby tu przyjeżdżał… – Więc my pojedziemy do niego? – Tak, zapewne… – Razem z moim przyjacielem kapitanem… i z Herkulesem i ze starym Tomem. – Dobrze… dobrze… – odrzekła, odwracając głowę, aby nie dojrzał łez, jakie stanęły w jej oczach. – Czy mama miała list od ojczulka? – Nie, mój Janku. – Więc mama napisze do niego? – Tak… zapewne… – odpowiedziała, ściskając dziecko. Oprócz powyższych względów, jedna jeszcze okoliczność wpływała na wahanie się pani Weldon, co do zgodzenia się na warunki Negora – może niezadługo nastręczyłaby się jej sposobność wyzwolenia z tej niewoli bez jego pomocy i wbrew jego woli; była to blada bardzo iskierka, ale zawsze migotała nadzieja. Kilka dni przedtem dosłyszała przypadkiem parę słów z romowy, Pozwalającej jej żywić się nadzieją, że może w niedługim czasie opatrzność ześle jej nadspodziewaną pomoc. Alwez i jakiś metys z Uidżi rozmawiali w pobliżu chatki, w której mieszkała pani Weldon i naturalnie mówili o handlu niewolnikami, jako o najważniejszej dla nich sprawie. Wyjawiali obawy, zagrażające kupczeniu ciałem ludzkiem wskutek usiłowań anglików, podejmowanych w celu zniesienia wszędzie handlu niewolnikami, a to przez nieustannie krzyżujące się statki, strzegące wybrzeży, oraz przez coraz częstsze podróże ich misyonarzy i podróżników. Alwez dowodził, że śmiałe wycieczki tych odważnych pionierów muszą oddziaływać na ich operacye handlowe; metys podzielał jego zdanie, dodając, że wszystkich tych gości należałoby przyjmować wystrzałami. I tak też postępowano, ale cóż kiedy na wielkie utrapienie handlarzy nie wiele to skutkowało, – zamordowali jednych przybywali drudzy i ci, wróciwszy do kraju, opowiadali, jak utrzymywał Alwez, przesadzając niesłychanie, okrucieństwa, towarzyszące handlowi niewolników. Obydwaj utyskiwali bardzo nad tą klęską, dotykającą przeważnie targowiska Nyangwe, Uidżi, Zanzibaru i okolic zbliżonych do wielkich jezior. Zwiedzili je z kolei Speke, Grant, Livingstone, Stanley i inni, – a to istny najazd! Jeżeli mu się kresu nie położy, wkrótce Anglia i Ameryka spadną im na karki i zajmą całą okolicę. Alwez ubolewał szczerze nad swoim kolegą, przyznając, iż w samej rzeczy dotąd okolice Afryki zachodniej mniej pod tym względem ucierpiały, to jest mniej były zwiedzane, ale plaga podróżników i tu już zaczynała dosięgać. Kazonde jakoś uniknęło jej szczęśliwie, ale Casange i Bihe, gdzie Alwez utrzymywał faktorye, mocno były zagrożone. Przypominacie sobie zapewnie czytelnicy, że już Harris mówił o niejakim Cameronie, który mógłby powziąć śmiały zamiar przebycia całej Afryki i, wszedłszy przez Zanzibar, opuścić ją przez Angolę. Obawy handlarzy nie były bezpodstawne, gdyż w samej rzeczy w kilka lat później Cameron od południa, a Stanley od północy, zwiedzili te tak mało jeszcze znane okolice zachodniej Afryki i opisali potworne okropności, towarzyszące handlowi niewolników, występny współudział agentów cudzoziemskich i wykazali jasno na kogo spada odpowiedzialność za tak straszne zbrodnie. Alwez i metys nie mogli jeszcze nic wiedzieć o podróży Camerona i Stanleya, wiedzieli jednak o tem, co mogło nadzwyczajnie wpłynąć na los pani Weldon, że niezadługo D-r Livingstone przybędzie do Kazonde. A przybycie słynnego tego podróżnika z liczną towarzyszącą mu eskortą, wielki wpływ, jaki posiadał w Afryce i pomoc, jakiej nie mogłyby mu odmówić władze portugalskie w Angola; wszystko to razem mogło spowodować uwolnienie pani Weldon z synkiem i kuzynem Benedyktem, wbrew woli Alweza i Negora, bez narażenia pana Weldon na utratę tak znacznej sumy, a przedewszystkiem na tak niebezpieczną podróż. Przybycie Livingstona do Kazonde było bardzo prawdopodobnem, gdyż zapewne zechce uzupełnić w ten sposób zwiedzenie całej środkowej Afryki. Jakże bohaterskiem było życie tego śmiałego podróżnika. Był on synem kupca herbaty z Blantyre, małego miasteczka w hrabstwie Lenark. Dawid Liwingstone, urodzony 13 marca 1813 roku, dzięki niezmordowanej pracy, zdał dobrze egzaminy z teologii i medycyny. Odbywszy nowicyat w »London Missionary Society« wylądował w Kap 1840 roku z zamiarem połączenia się w Afryce południowej z misyonarzem Moffat, z którego córką ożenił się, i znalazł w niej godną towarzyszkę. W roku 1847 przebywał w Kolobeng, który opuścił w roku 1849 wraz z żoną, trojgiem dzieci i dwoma przyjaciółmi swoimi pp. Oswell i Murray. Przecierpiawszy straszną nędzę, głód, pragnienie, skutkiem których o mało nie postradał dzieci, po niesłychanych trudach dostał się nareszcie do kraju Makalalos, w końcu czerwca 1851 roku odkrył Zambez, poczem powrócił do Kap, aby rodzinę swoją odesłać do Anglii. Odważny podróżnik siebie samego tylko chciał narazić na nader niebezpieczną podróż, jaką przedsięwziąć zamierzał. Chciał on przebyć całą Afrykę od południa do zachodu i dostać się do San Paulo de Loanda. Od wybrzeży jeziora Dilolo, walczyć musiał z wielkiemi trudnościami; krajowcy stawiali mu najrozmaitsze przeszkody, różne plemiona napadały na niego, towarzysze podróży buntowali się, grozili śmiercią – każdy niemal inny na jego miejscu byłby odstąpił od zamierzonej wycieczki w głąb kraju. Livingstone zagrzany miłością nauki przetrwał wszystko i w kwietniu tegoż roku dostał się na wybrzeża Coango, a w sześć dni potem przybył do Cassange, gdzie go widział Alwez. Tyle przetrwawszy i przecierpiawszy dla nauki, sławny podróżnik mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że ma już prawo odpocząć na łonie rodziny, jednak nie uczynił tego i dnia 1 marca 1858 roku, odpłynął w towarzystwie brata swego Karola, kapitana Bedindfield, doktorów Kirl i Meller oraz panów Thornton i Baines, i w maju wylądował na wybrzeżach mozambickich. Niestety! nie wszyscy mieli powrócić z tej wyprawy. Po czterech latach rozłączenia, Livingstone powitał przybywającą do niego żonę, która, odzyskawszy nieco sił, chciała znów dzielić z nim trudy i niebezpieczeństwa. Biskup Mackensie i jeden z misyonarzy pierwsi padli ofiarą klimatu, a w kwietniu pani Livingstone umarła na ręku męża. W kwietniu 1863 roku Livingstone utracił znów towarzysza podróży Thorntona i odesłał do Europy znękanych chorobą, brata swego Karola i doktora Kirk, a nareszcie w 1864 r. znów przybył do Londynu i tam wydał dzieło swoje: o »Zambezie i wpływających doń rzekach«. 28 stycznia 1866 r. przedsięwziął czwartą z kolei podróż i wylądował w Zanzibarze. Tam w sierpniu był świadkiem przerażających scen z powodu handlu niewolnikami i zabrawszy z sobą tylko kilku cipayów i murzynów, przybył do Makalaose, nad brzegami Nyassy. W sześć miesięcy później, większa część eskortujących go ludzi uciekła, i powróciwszy do Zanzibaru, rozpuściła wieść o jego zgonie. Nie powstrzymało to śmiałego podróżnika, który postanowił zwiedzić okolice leżące między Nyassa a jeziorem Tanganyjka. W r. 1867 zachorował ciężko i miesiąc cały walczył między życiem a śmiercią. Zaledwie odzyskał siły, niezwłocznie w dalszą puścił się podróż. W r. 1869 był już tak słaby, że go nieść musiano i coraz częściej zapadał na zdrowiu, a gdy nareszcie 1871 przybył do Uidżi, był chudy jak szkielet. Już długo przedtem wiadomości o sławnym podróżniku nie dochodziły do Europy, łatwo więc uwierzono wieści o jego śmierci, a i on sam tak był wyniszczany i osłabiony, iż nie miał nadziei odzyskania zdrowia i zobaczenia rodaków. Wtem, w jedenaście dni po jego przybyciu do Uidżi, dnia 3 listopada, o ćwierć mili od jeziora dały się słyszeć wystrzały z ręcznej broni; Livingstone poszedł na wybrzeże i ujrzał przed sobą człowieka białego. – Zapewnie Dr. Livingstone? – zapytał tenże, pozdrawiając go. – Tak, – odrzekł z łagodnym uśmiechem i serdecznie uścisnęli sobie dłonie. – Składam dzięki Bogu, że dozwolił mi odszukać pana, – rzekł przybyły. – A ja cieszę się, że w tych stronach nieznanych mogę powitać pana. Tym białym przybyszem był amerykanin Stanley, reporter dziennika »New-York-Herald«, którego właściciel p. Bennett wyprawił na poszukiwania Livingstona gdy rozeszła się pogłoska, że sławny uczony żyje gdzieś wśród dzikich. Stanley bez wahania, z bohaterską prostotą przyjął powierzone sobie posłannictwo i, przetrwawszy niewysłowione trudności, kilkakrotnie o mało nie postradawszy życia, przybył nareszcie do Uidżi, gdzie znalazł Livingstona. Niebawem zaprzyjaźnili się z sobą i razem robili wycieczki naukowe, w początkach jednak marca rozłączyli się z sobą, gdyż Stanley wracał do Ameryki. – Kochany przyjacielu, – rzekł Livingstone, – dokonałeś zadania, któremu mało kto sprostaćby potrafił, a doskonale lepiej, niż niejeden słynny podróżnik; składam ci za to serdeczne dzięki i dozgonną zachowam wdzięczność. Niech cię Bóg prowadzi i błogosławi! Stanley ujął go za ręce i odrzekł z uczuciem: – Obyś jak najprędzej zdrów do nas powrócił! – Bywaj zdrów! – rzekł Livingstone wzruszonym głosem. Stanley odpłynął i 12 lipca 1872 roku wylądował w Marsylii. Po wyjeździe Stanleya, Livingstone nie zaprzestał naukowych wycieczek i rozeszła się wieść, że zamierza uzupełnić je zwiedzeniem nieznanych krain zachodu, dostać się do Angoli i poznać te okolice więcej od innych, gnębione straszną plagą handlu niewolnikami. Tak słyszał Alwez i kolega jego z Uidżi. Dowiedziawszy się o tem z ich rozmowy, pani Weldon liczyła na to, że przybycie słynnego podróżnika może wrócić jej wolność; lecz właśnie w przeddzień 13 czerwca, w którym to dniu Negoro miał przybyć po list, doszła do Kazonde smutna wieść, którą Alwez i inni handlarze niewolników powitali z radością. Doktor Livingstone rozstał się z tym światem dnia 1 maja 1873 roku. Dnia 29 kwietnia przybył z małym swoim orszakiem do wioski Tchitambo, na południe jeziora Banguelo; był tak słaby, że przyniesiono go na noszach. Nazajutrz męczyły go straszne boleści, które dopiero w nocy ustały po zażyciu jakichś lekarstw; wtedy czuł jakby sen go ogarniał i odprawił służącego, mówiąc, że spać będzie. Około 4-ej z rana, służący Souzi i pięciu ludzi z orszaku weszli do izdebki, zajmowanej przez Livingstona i zastali go klęczącego przy łóżku, z głową wspartą na ręku, jakby zatopionego w modlitwie. Souzi dotknął go lekko ręką; był zupełnie zimny. Słynny podróżnik już nie żył. W dziesięć miesięcy później wierna drużyna przeniosła zwłoki jego do Zanzibaru, a 12 kwietnia 1874 r. zostały przewiezione do Anglii i pochowane w opactwie Westminster, gdzie Anglicy chowają najsławniejszych i najwięcej zasłużonych rodaków.